tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Judgement Circle
The Judgement Circle is the group of freaks usually refer to them as ‘The Authority’. They are also the central villain in The Saintville Saga led by central antagonist, The Judge. The team will mark their debut on short story, ‘Sins of Authority’, take place two weeks before New Era Emerges. Their theme shared with The Judge's in variation of Endless Despair II from BlazBlue. Overview Origin While the birth of The Judge is created after Cult of Undead being sealed away, The Judgement Circle is created after The Judge overthrew the governments and inserted himself to be the ruler of the Orb. Aware he can't rule alone with much power in his hand, The Judge splits his power to his worthy creations and canditates. He's also reorganized TF Industries while assign new administrator to keep RED and BLU mercenaries running and training they need to prevent future invasion.The Judgement Circle are also happen to own their personal military units consist of advance armory and weaponry from fallen undead demons while rediscover magic to equalize science for their futher improvement to mankind. Purpose While their methods are extreme, The Judgement Circle true desire is to reshape the world into perfection with full authority. However, the task wasn't easy to mantain due to insurgency while trying to solve the puzzling conflict that affect on people before they're born. They're also seek knowledge and power to improve mankind from future threat that happen to repeat itself such as the undead demonic warrior, Cult of Undead. Alignment In alternate dimension oppose to Freak World, mankind depicted them as lawfully evil and dictators due to The Judge's harsh and brutal methods of perfection to improve humanity. However, their purpose and will to protect the world from demons like Cult of Undead make them heroic villains instead. Leader The Judge is the leader of The Judgement Circle. While most members are created or voluntarily experimental modification by The Judge, he treated his team equal while allowing them to carry out their free will under his instructions. Further information on: https://tf2-freakshow-concept.fandom.com/wiki/The_Judge Members |-| The Jury= A primal ice woman came from the human extinct sub-race, Jomen, the race of ice warrior that exist only ancient time, later a myth. She was discovered by The Judge and broke free her ice seal. She accepted the invitation before she was known as The Jury. She appears as BLK pyro with ice texture on her head cover in Raven’s Visage wearing red shoulder cloth with black Seared Sorcerer witch hat. * Powers: Primal/Ancient Ice Magic |-| The Executioner= A maniacal bloodthirsty former war criminal turn loyal servant of The Judge after rescued from his worst fate. Due to his reputation as one of near-normal freaks, The Judge enlists him as The Executioner. He appears as BLK spy wearing Hellsing Hat and North Africa Jacket. * Powers: Supernatural Condition and expert swordsman |-| The Envoy= Wakefield Watchers suffered tragic fate when he witness the genocidal massacre of many deaths include his boyfriend from hands of Cult of Undead in surprise attack. Survived the genocide at the cost of becoming homeless, he was volunteer to be part of The Judge's latest and dangerous experiments. Wakefield miraculously survived the experiment. Acknowledged from The Judge, Wakefield took the mantle as Harbinger of Hope known as The Envoy. The Envoy appears as BLK scout wearing Boston Watch, Two Dimensional Topper, and Junkyard Jackboots. He's also has golden iris that change to Royal Blue-white pupil with Fire Horns and Villainous Violet effects. * Powers: Mystical Mutation, Sin Detection, Explosion Magic, enhance unarmed combat and Karma Inducement via K-Trigger |-| Dr. Winter= Known as Isa Medi Snow is the first artificial human created from her adopted father, Christian before Cult of Undead first assault. During the assault, her father sacrificed himself protecting her from wave of undead horde long enough to be rescued by Scoutsy. Since then, she was taken by the government and treated as lab rats due to her discover of ice magic. Eventually, she was rescued and took under The Judge's wing, becoming leader of 66th Magic Fortress Division and member of The Judgement Circle. Dr. Winter appeared as BLK female medic wearing Noble Hatter’s Violet Grimm Hatte and blue Merc's Pride Scarf, occasionally blue Bruiser's Bandanna for her ice nature. * Powers: Snow Magic and enhance swordsmanship |-| Bulldozer= He's one of The Judge's creation as cybernetic-enhanced homunculus with high loyalty and determination to the cause. He appeared as BLK soldier with Survivalist Beard and grey-red pupil underneath his helmet wearing Patriot's Pouches, Titanium Top, and Tactical Trouser while having BLU robot arms attached to his body. * Powers: Kinetic Manipulation, Enhance Condition and Enhance Combat with shield |-| The Inquisitor= He's one of The Judge's creation as cybernetic-homunculus love to fight fire with fire and calm demeanor. He appears as BLK sniper with black Corona Australis wearing customize black and red Down Under Duster, and Triggerman's Tacticals. * Powers: Weapon Magic, enhance condition, cybernetic eye and weapon expert |-| The Justiciar= He is one of The Judge's creation served to be his elite guard as artificial magician. He appears as BLK heavy with Dutiful beard and Villainous Visage wearing Cod Cap, Purity Fist, and The Cape of Captain Cthulu. He occasionally wears suit either in meeting or battle as his alternative gear. * Powers: Wood Magic, Botanic Intuition and Enhance Combat with hammer and shield |-| Raptor Scout= One of The Judge's dangerous creation that turned her into artificial dino-mutant. Despite her cannibalistic and hardly speak with mind of velociraptor, The Judge takes her in as personal guard beast. She appears to be BLK scout with yellow lizard eyes as part of velociraptor's traits while having Remorseless Raptor and Wild Wip merged to be part of her physical traits. * Powers: Genetic dinosaur enhancement |-| Dominator= A metallic golem reawakened by The Judge and enlisted him to serve under The Judgement Circle as one of his elite guard. He appears to be shirtless engineer with grey metallic body while wearing Twenty Karat Tunic, and Mechanized Mechanic. * Powers: Metallic Golem Physiology Units While his units are mystery, most of them appear to be wearing BLK uniform with The Debreather. However, the common units are BLK soldiers wearing Tactical Trousers and Attack Packs (some wearing Flakcatcher for close combat and Ghoul Gibbin' Gear for magic users). As the numbers of them are unknown, but implied to be more than any organizations since their leader took over the world and renamed Earth as The Orb. The units are very mobile and well organized, but discreet well-suited to search and destroy against ambush and counter guerrilla tactics. Trivia *The Judgement Circle is inspired from King Arthur's Round Table while representing themselves as Secret Society. The Judge holds his team as a group and treated them as equal despite his dictating rule. *The Judgement Circle plays their role being depicted as heroic antagonists despite their brutal methods and somewhat malevolence as 'The Authority' viewed by their people. It's also their duty to judge the action their adversary made brought serious consequences to the world. *While The Judgement Circle is from alternate dimensions like Saintville, they're also in the world where there's no cybernetic warrior and organization dealing their Endgame, implying Soldine and HECU didn't exists due to The Judge being created after the death his orginal counterpart. Thus making them completely different than their counterparts. Category:Organizations Category:Monster Groups Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Magicians Category:Abominations Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Created by a Freak